Lovely Voice
by Sash'ouh
Summary: Poudlard,école d'élite de Grande Bretagne. Poudlard et ses sportifs, Poudlard et ses artistes, Poudlard et son rebel: Sirius Black. Poudlard et ses nouveaux élèves...Mais qui est donc ce Remus Lupin? Sir'xRem' UA... résumé pourri sorry'...
1. Prologue, Je suis Sirius Black

**Le blabla de Sash'ouh:**

Hello!! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien, c'est pas donné à tout le monde XD. A part ça les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling...oui je sais ce que vous vous dites... et non on ne peut pas garder sexy Siri' ou alors le doux moony, s'pas possible. Mais on la remercie déjà grandement de nous les prêter pour en faire ce qu'on veut le temps d'une fic'. Ah oui, les lieux ne sont pas non plus à moi. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire c'est moi.

C'est ma première fic', surtout ne soyez pas indulgent, dites moi ce que vous en pensez sérieusement, parce que sans les critiques je ne peux rien faire pour m'améliorer.

J'aimerais remercier **Chi4ki Chan** qui a bien voulu être ma beata-reader. (merci de supporter toute mes questions et mes fautes débiles.

Paring: Sirius/Remus - ce qui veut effectivement dire que les homophobes peuvent aller cliquer ailleurs.

Pour mon propre bien, j'ai évacuer la sale bête de là (donc peter n'est pas dans l'histoire) et je garde aussi les nom anglais (...parce que quand Snape devient Rogue, on préfère Snape XD...c'est limite un sacrilège...) sauf pour Poudlard (ça c'est juste parce que j'ai jamais su l'écrire en Anglais) et certains autres trucs.

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça (parce que ça arrive), c'est un UA, donc wala.

Oh et le Rating M est largement mérité: un lemon sera au redez-vous.

Hum, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, et bonne lecture!!!

_** ~OoO~SiriusRemus**_

_**( Pov Sirius )**_

_Je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black._

_Je suis un jeune albâtre de dix-sept années plutôt bien bâtit, faut l'avouer….Et oui ma tête va très bien, pas trop enflée, je passe encore les portes pas d'inquiétude. Enfin, bref._

_J'ai les cheveux noirs, attachés en catogan et des yeux bleus. Je suis donc un don Juan comme s'amuse à dire mon meilleur ami, James. Lui et moi, on entame notre terminale scientifique au meilleur lycée de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard._

_Ce lycée est tout simplement gigantesque, et pour dire, c'est un château ! Tous les fils à papa vont dans ce lycée, c'est ici que sont aussi formés les futures personnalités. Pour faire plus simple : une école de bourge._

_Cette école est très primée pour ses options. Les meilleurs sportifs sont sortis d'ici, les meilleurs dessinateurs et les meilleurs artistes aussi. Certains anciens élèves sont aussi les plus grands scientifiques mondiaux. Une école d'élite._

_Toute ma famille a été à Poudlard et, évidemment moi aussi. J'aime pas particulièrement cette école car les gens ici, en fait surtout les scientifiques, sont des connards fini. Tout leur est dû parce qu'ils ont les moyen, excepté James et moi-même. _

_Cette école est divisée en deux maisons, elles-mêmes divisées en deux catégories chacune: les L, les littéraires, qui sont appelés les « poètes », puis les S, ou scientifiques, qui sont les rois de cette école. _

_Ils méprisent tous ceux qui ne sont pas de leur maison, maison où régit deux catégories: les S options S (donc spécialité, maths, svt et physique, appelés « les bleus » à cause des couleurs de leurs classes, puis les scientifiques aux options sport appelés les vert._

_En ce qui concerne la maison des poètes, les deux catégories sont les littéraires aux options sports (les jaunes) et ceux aux options arts (les rouge). Et tout est régit selon ces maisons._

_Lorsqu'on arrive en sixième (car cette école vous suit de la sixième à la terminale), le test d'entrée définira si l'on devient persécuteur ou persécuté, scientifique ou littéraire, et rien ne peut changer. _

_J'ai eu la chance (ou le malheur je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire) d'arriver parmi les persécuteurs, les fameux « connards », et à vrai dire, James et moi on essaye de les éviter un maximum. C'est pas très dur étant donné que je suis un tombeur… Quoique les groupies qui me collent aux basques sont assez énervantes…Elles le savent pourtant que je suis gay. _

_M'enfin bon comme dit James: « Elles n'ont pas les yeux en face des trous » et je suis d'accord avec lui. Enfin bref, encore une spécialité de Poudlard: les classes de différentes filières peuvent avoir cours en même temps._

_Et c'est là qu'on me retrouve en cours d'histoire commun avec les TR, ou terminales rouges, communément appelés « les lionceaux » (parce qu'ils ne se laissent pas faire), à écouter le professeur soporifique déblatérer sur la guerre de sécession américaine. Je sais ce que vous vous demandez, et bien sur que non ce n'est pas au programme, mais Mr Beans ne sait faire rien d'autre apparemment..._

_Je relève doucement la tête. Ah tiens, pourquoi tout le monde a la tête levée ? Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledor (c'est le directeur) fait dans l'embrasure de la porte ? _

_James me regarde et je fronce les sourcils…Il ricane et se reçoit un coup de pied…qui le rate vu que Monsieur a décidé de se mettre à côté de l'amour de sa vie: Lily Evans, qui d'ailleurs boude dans son coin depuis plus d'une heure… Pas très très mature tout ça…_

_Je me penche sur ma table pour parler à mon meilleur ami, il se penche en arrière pour s'adresser à moi._

_- _«Hey James, il se passe quoi au juste? J'étais en train de dormir et tout d'un coup Beans s'est arrêté de parler…

_- _Je sais pas trop Siri', je parlais à ma Lily et … Aïe!!_ »_

_Ladite Lily venait de le frapper...C'est pas une lionne pour rien !! Bien sur James n'est pas quelqu'un de discret, et son « aïe » a été crié par toute la force que ses cordes vocales pouvaient posséder…_

_- _«Mr Potter!! Asseyez-vous._ »_

_Ca c'était Beans. Quant a Dumbledore, il a juste souri puis a prit la parole._

_- _«Merci, Mr Potter pour cet accueil digne des plus grands mais je vous prierai de vous abstenir la prochaine fois... J'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade, Remus John Lupin. Il est ici car il est de nouveau apte à étudier en communauté et… _»_

_« De nouveau apte à étudier en communauté » ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ça ? Hum… James me regarde et on hoche tout les deux la tête. On s'est compris. Va falloir qu'on enquête sur ce mec… _

_- _«… je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Il intégrera à partir d'aujourd'hui la classe des terminales rouges. Vous pouvez rentrer Mr Lupin. Voila je vous laisse continuer la classe, veuillez m'excuser de mon intrusion. »

_Ledit Remus entre dans la pièce, il à l'air timide et regarde ardemment le proviseur._

_- _«Hey, Jamesie ! Regarde, on dirait que le nouveau en pince pour Dumby…. »

_Evans s'est retournée et me regarde méchamment…Je crois que j'aurais dû me taire, elle fiche la frousse. Je sais que James va m'en vouloir mais je vais m'amuser avec elle… ça fait longtemps._

_- _«Black, ton imbécilité n'a d'égale que ta beauté…

_- _Oho…ma « chère » Lily, t'aurais-je tapé dans l'œil ? … Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais… »

_Je ne fini pas ma phrase, le proviseur se remet à parler, ayant compris ce que le nouveau voulait dire…_

_- _«Oh oui, j'allais oublier. Allez vous asseoir à côté de Mr Black, si cela ne vous gène pas_._

_- « _Pas le moins du monde Monsieur !! » _Je m'exclame_.

_J'entends des murmures s'élever de la part de mes congénères verts… Et ce connard de Lucius qui commence déjà à créer des rumeurs…_

- «Hé, regardez moi ce minable… On dirait une poupée de chiffon…. Il ne sera pas difficile à briser celui-là. »

_Je serre les dents… Malfoy est un salopard fini._

_- _«Monsieur Black, reprend Dumby en me regardant (nda: Dumbledor parla, et le silence fut…O.o), vous aurez donc la charge de Mr Lupin. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'intégrer et outrepasser son handicap. »

_A ce moment, le nouveau fit face à ma table et tout le monde l'observa. A vrai dire, je ne me gênait pas non plus. _

_Il est petit et un peu chétif, ses cheveux son entre le châtain clair et le blond, son visage est fin et il possède de petites pommettes rougissantes tout à fait charmantes… Non, je ne le reluque pas !!!! Je regarde juste à quoi il ressemble…_

_Ses habits sont trop larges pour qu'on voie vraiment à quoi il ressemble, mais l'on peut facilement remarquer qu'il possède une peau pâle. Deux fines cicatrices s'étalent sur son nez, et une troisième démarre de l'oreille droite pour aller se perdre dans le col du vêtement du lionceau, ou le peu que je puisse en voir, ses cheveux cachant également son cou._

_Il mord sa bouche fine et légèrement rosée sans rien dire, j'entame alors un défi du regard et plonge littéralement dans ces orbes dorée. On dirait de l'or liquide._

_Je secoue la tête et le regarde à nouveau, cherchant encore son handicap mais ne le trouvant pas._

_Il s'assoit à mes côtés, légèrement gêné par tous les regards qui le transpercent quand enfin, Evans a la bonne idée de demander :_

_- _«Mais, professeur, de quel handicap parlez-vous au juste ?

_- _Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Mr Lupin est muet. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser... »

_Dumbledore part et tout le monde est stupéfait... Ce mec est __**muet**__ ??!!!!_

**_~OoO~SiriusRemus_**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. La suite arrive dans pas longtemps.

Prochainement:

Chapitre1: Un changement...important (pov Remus)


	2. Un changement important

Hello' chers lecteurs!!! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic'. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Le deuxième sera beaucoup plus long.

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Les homophobes ne sont toujours pas les bienvenus (de toute façon je pense qu'il faut être maso' pour lire quelque chose qui nous dégoute, non?)

Et, après avoir lu un certain texte, je m'excuse auprès des gens de ne pas intégrer Peter à la fiction, mais je ne saurais pas ou le caser.

Le chapitre 2 arrivera surement moins vite. En attendant, bonne lecture!!

_**~OoO~SiriusRemus**_

_**(Pov Remus)**_

_Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. La plupart des gens m'appellent Remus, enfin… Les gens qui ne m'évitent pas…c'est-à-dire mes parents, mes professeurs et mon médecin._

_Je suis un garçon un petit peu spécial… Je suis plutôt incomplet dirons-nous._

_La société a du mal à accepter les gens différents. Dès qu'une personne pense différemment, s'habille différemment, à des mœurs différentes ou est tout simplement différente, elle est rejetée par la société. _

_Et c'est aussi mon cas._

_Pour tout vous dire je suis différent par deux cas : le premier étant que je suis muet depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de l'accident en lui-même, je sais juste que j'étais parti dans la forêt en pleine nuit de pleine lune. Je me suis perdu, j'ai entendu un coup de feu, ais vu des lumières aveuglantes et puis après plus rien. _

_Je me suis réveillé après un mois de coma, incapable de prononcer un son, ma gorge me faisant affreusement mal. Je n'ai plus parlé depuis, j'ai laissé mon rêve de devenir chanteur dans ce petit lit d'hôpital si impersonnel et qui sentait fort les antiseptiques... Et depuis je fais d'autres choses. _

_Ma mère s'est toujours entêtée à vouloir m'inscrire dans des écoles hors de prix et pour enfants normaux... Si elle entendait ce que je dis, j'aurais droit à un sermon magistral. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas._

_Enfin bon. _

_Elle a toujours voulu mon propre bien et c'est seulement lorsque je suis revenu avec un œil au beurre noir pour mes sept ans qu'elle a consenti à me garder à la maison pour des cours particuliers. _

_Lors de mes onze ans, pour mon « entrée au collège », un étrange monsieur a débarqué chez moi pour dire à ma mère qu'il m'accordait une bourse dans l'école la plus cotée de Grande Bretagne. Ma mère a refusé tout net devant mes yeux d'enfant déboussolé… Alors, Dumbledore (l'homme à l'allure étrange qui se trouvait être aussi le directeur), a vertement répliqué que je pourrais suivre les cours chez moi et aller à l'école quand je serais prêt._

_Et je suis enfin prêt. _

_C'est pour cela que je suis ici, devant les portes de Poudlard, attendant le proviseur, légèrement anxieux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contact avec des gens de mon âge, et en vérité… ça m'effraie. _

_La cicatrice sur mon cou me fait mal, je ne vais pas tarder à devoir prendre mes cachets mais je soupçonne le stress d'y être pour quelque chose. Ma mère l'a remarqué et se tourne vers moi légèrement inquiète._

« - Remus, peut-être qu'on devrait attendre un peu encore… Tu n'es peu être pas prêt…

- ça va aller maman, _signai-je dans un langage des signes parfait, _si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je n'irai pas du tout. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir une vie sociale et de me faire des amis… de mon âge. »

_Elle acquiesce, aussi convaincue par mon… « discours »… que j'aurais dû l'être. Mais en vérité, je suis mort de trouille. Un petit toussotement nous fait nous retourner. Le moment des « au revoir » est arrivé._

_Ma mère me serre dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot. Je l'entends marmonner que son fils quitte le nid ou je ne sais quoi et je soupire. Mais je la comprends, c'est la première fois qu'on nous sépare aussi longtemps elle et moi depuis l'accident._

_Je la serre plus fort pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis elle s'en va, recommandant au vieil homme face à moi de faire attention, sinon il aurait de ses nouvelles…ce qui m'a bien fait rire._

_Je la regarde partir dans ce grand taxi qui s'en va pour la gare, m'éloignant un peu plus de celle que j'ai toujours considérée comme la femme de ma vie._

_Je suis maintenant seul face aux blagues, remarques et autre de mes camarades et aussi face au puits de connaissance que représente l'école Poudlard._

_Le professeur Dumbledore est toujours aussi étrange que dans mes souvenirs. Mon dieu, on pourrait croire qu'il est en compétition avec Santa Claus __**(1)**__ pour savoir qui aura la barbe la plus blanche, mais surtout la plus longue... Dumbledore gagne haut la main, le père noël a du souci à se faire !_

_Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter et par la même occasion, sortir de mes pensées. Je relève la tête pour voir le visage et le doux sourire de mon proviseur. Ses yeux, à peine cachés par ses lunettes en demi-lune sont pleins de malice et il à l'air d'avoir vécu tout ce qu'un être humain peut vivre au cours de sa vie, de bon ou de mauvais._

_Je crois que je l'aime bien. Son air réconfortant me donne confiance en moi plus que n'importe quelle étreinte de ma mère._

_Je prends ma malle dans ma main, essayant de voir comment je vais la trainer…je n'aurais peut-être pas dû prendre autant de livre… mais le directeur m'arrête._

_«_ Monsieur Lupin, je ne pense pas qu'il vous soit aisé de balader cette malle au travers toute l'école lors de sa visite. Laissez-la ici, un des employés s'occupera de la mettre dans votre dortoir. »

_J'acquiesce doucement avant qu'il ne me conseil de prendre mon sac de cours, ce que je fais sans préambule. Je suis donc mon directeur, laissant ma malle aux mains de n'importe qui mais peu m'importe._

_Le chemin vers le château est un peu long et surtout caillouteux, lorsque j'arrive enfin aux portes de celui-ci je n'en reviens pas. C'est énorme._

_Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et ma bouche aussi. Nous rentrons dans le château, discrètement, puis passons par le Hall et nous arrêtons devant une salle actuellement vide. Quatre grandes tables sont disposées dans celle-ci face à une cinquième, de plus petit taille, mais tout de même conséquente. _

« Ici se trouve le réfectoire, de la gauche à la droite se trouvent les tables des jaunes, celle des rouges, puis les bleus et enfin les verts. Tu peux bien sur t'assoir là ou bon te semble, une table n'ayant jamais était prédéfinie pour chaque groupe d'élèves. »

_Je fronce les sourcils. Les élèves ont décidé ça d'eux-mêmes ? De ne pas se mélanger pour partager la diversité des apprentissages ? Comment est-ce possible ? _

_Dumbledore semble avoir compris mon incompréhension face à tout ceci et sourit gentiment._

« Vous êtes un garçon intelligent Remus, je suis sur que vous comprendrez bien assez tôt la bêtise de certains. »

_La visite se poursuit ainsi, le proviseur me faisant visiter les dortoirs, ma salle commune aux couleurs chaleureuses, la salle de musique et celle de dessin, mes deux options principales, ainsi que d'autre._

_J'arrive enfin devant une des salles que je vais souvent fréquenter cette année, l'infirmerie. La surprise est complète lorsque je vois deux portes battantes faites en vitrail, aux couleurs claires. Le professeur Dumbledore me fait un signe de la main et j'ouvre ces portes, légèrement tremblant._

_A l'intérieur tout n'est pas blanc, comme je me l'étais imaginé. Des vitraux aux couleurs rassurantes éclairent la pièce, donnant un effet chaleureux. L'odeur des antiseptiques, elle, ne change pas. En vérité j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle me colle, j'ai un peu peur que cette odeur de malheur et de mort se rattache toujours à moi. Je la déteste._

_Une femme sort d'un petit bureau attenant à l'infirmerie. Elle à l'air plutôt gentille… Je dirais qu'elle à environ la trentaine. Elle doit débuter dans le métier. Mais si le professeur Dumbledore lui fait confiance, je pense que je peux en faire de même._

« Poppy ! Je vous présente notre nouvel élève, Remus Lupin. Il va faire son année ici… Il risque d'ailleurs de venir vous voir souvent.

- Allons, Albus! Combien de fois vous-ai-je déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

_Ladite « Poppy » se tourne vers moi et scrute mon visage. Son regard dévie sur mon cou et je devine qu'elle suit la marque de mon accident. Soudain ses yeux paraissent s'illuminer devant moi et son visage se fait neutre. Mais son regard parle pour elle. Elle compatie apparemment. Mais j'ai l'habitude._

« Bonjours, Mr Lupin, Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Nous allons devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble mais je suis certaine que vous le savez déjà. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. En attendant… Albus, il est midi passé et je dois vous dire que le jeune Mr Lupin doit prendre son traitement contre la douleur à des heures régulières et le ventre plein. Il serait donc préférable qu'il mange. »

_Durant tout le temps où elle s'était adressée à moi, les lèvres de l'infirmière n'avaient pas bougées... Par contre ses bras, si. _

_Son langage des signes était un peu gauche, et beaucoup de maladresse restaient mais elle l'avait appris... Et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle a fait ça pour moi. Je suis ému par ce geste, c'est très gentil._

_Elle se remet à gesticuler vaillamment, tout sourire._

« Bien. Comme tu peux le voir j'apprends le langage des signes en ce moment. Ma métrise n'est pas parfaite je m'en doute. Je suis Mme Pomfresh et je serais ton médecin jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Maintenant assied-toi il faut que je t'examine, tu mangeras ensuite. »

_J'acquiesçais pour plus de compréhension de ma locutrice et me fais examiner docilement. _

_La douleur de mes cicatrices amplifie, signe que le traitement doit être pris. L'infirmière s'en rend compte et me laisse m'allonger un peu._

_Un repas arrive ensuite, je l'englouti en moins de deux et prend ma dose de calmant pour l'après-midi. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'apprécier ce premier repas à l'école. Mais tant pis, ceux qui suivrons n'en seront que plus succulents. _

_Le professeur Dumbledore s'est éclipsé je ne sais où et revient au moment même où les calmants commencent à faire effet. Je me lève et le suis sans sourciller vers ce qui sera mon premier cours de l'année. _

_J'angoisse légèrement quant à la rencontre de mes camarades et je chantonne dans ma tête une petite berceuse que ma mère me soufflait lorsque j'étais plus jeune._

_Nous voici devant la porte._

_Je respire un grand coup avant de relâcher tout l'air de mes poumons, je sais comment cela va se passer : Je vais rentrer, le directeur va me présenter et spécifier que je suis muet... Ce qui se passera après ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. A vrai dire c'est ça que j'appréhende le plus._

_La porte s'ouvre et je reste sur son seuil, immobile. Des chuchotements se font entendre, ainsi qu'un cri de douleur. D'ici je ne peux voir que le professeur et le directeur qui sourit face à ce cri._

_Lorsque Dumbledore ouvre la bouche, le silence se fait complet et je vois enfin la prestance de cet homme lorsqu'il s'adresse à un groupe. S'en est à couper le souffle. _

_- _«Merci, Mr Potter pour cet accueil digne des plus grands mais je vous prierai de vous abstenir la prochaine fois... J'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade, Remus John Lupin. Il est ici car il est de nouveau apte à étudier en communauté et… _»_

_De nouveau apte à vivre en communauté ? Hum…oui on pourrait dire ça comme ça. C'est vrai que depuis douze ans maintenant je suis un peu seul, disons._

_- _«… je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Il intégrera à partir d'aujourd'hui la classe des terminales rouges. Vous pouvez rentrer Mr Lupin. Voila je vous laisse continuer la classe, veuillez m'excuser de mon intrusion. »

_Je rentre dans la classe, évitant de regarder mes camarades. Je n'aime vraiment pas attirer l'attention._

_Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprête à partir lorsque j'accroche son regard, ses yeux bleus me souhaitent bonne chance, tandis que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il a oublié un détail (nda: plutôt gros le détail !!). Il semble enfin comprendre. _

_Je suis peut-être prêt pour étudier dans un véritable lycée mais devoirs dire à une cinquantaine de gens de mon âge que je suis muet, je ne crois pas en être capable. Ou alors pas encore._

«Oh oui, j'allais oublier. Allez vous asseoir à côté de Mr Black, si cela ne vous gène pas_._

_-_Pas le moins du monde, monsieur, _répond ledit Black. »_

_Je lève enfin la tête pour voir mes camarades. Certains ont l'air sympathique et d'autres, peu avenant. Je croise le regard d'un garçon blond aux yeux métalliques. Il pourrait être beau s'il n'avait pas cet air supérieur incrusté sur son visage._

_Les gens qui l'entourent possèdent une espèce d'aura de malveillance qui me saute au nez et me fais retrousser légèrement celui-ci. Dans cet entourage, un autre garçon reste silencieux. Les abysses noirs qui lui servent d'yeux me fixent, je crois déceler de la curiosité mais rien n'est moins sur. _

_Je continue mon chemin, cherchant des yeux ledit «Black ». Le regard que me portent les élèves est un peu désagréable... Je m'arrête légèrement et plonge mes yeux dans un univers de verdure exceptionnel._

_Cette fille est très jolie, sa chevelure de feu accentue la flamme chaleureuse qui scintille dans ses yeux verts pomme et son sourire me détend légèrement. Elle voit mon trouble et fait un léger signe de tête montrant la table derrière elle, c'est-à-dire la plus au fond de la classe._

_A côté d'elle se trouve un garçon bien bâtit, aux yeux rieurs derrière les verres de ses lunettes aux armatures noires et élégantes. Ce gars là est plutôt mignon._

_Je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas normal sur deux points, et bien le deuxième point est celui-ci: les filles ne m'attirent pas le moins du monde. En plus d'être muet je suis aussi gay. A croire que j'accumule les tares __**(2)**__…_

_Je regarde enfin la dernière table et m'approche. Le professeur Dumbledore reprend la parole, s'adressant à celui qui sera dorénavant mon voisin de cours d'Histoire._

_- _«Monsieur Black, vous aurez donc la charge de Mr Lupin. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'intégrer et outrepasser son handicap. »

_Ça y est, c'est dit. A demi-mot. Tous les élèves me dévisagent, cherchant sur moi la moindre anomalie physique que l'on pourrait considérer comme un handicap. Leurs regards qui tout à l'heure ne faisaient que me gêner, m'étouffent à présent._

_Je regarde mon camarade de table qui me scrute ardemment. Nos yeux s'accrochent et son regard bleu limpide me fait penser à l'eau claire d'une rivière. Il détourne la tête et le malaise qui m'assaillait revient._

_Je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, c'est de me faire tout petit pour pouvoir me cacher… Ou de m'enfuir, au choix. J'aimerais aussi que l'un d'eux demande la nature de mon handicap, pour pouvoir m'assoir et faire comme si de rien n'était._

_La fille auburn de tout à l'heure se risque alors._

_- _«Mais, professeur, de quel handicap parlez-vous au juste ? »

_Un silence presque religieux se fait suite à cette demande._

_- _«Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Mr Lupin est muet… Sur ce, je dois vous laisser... »

_Dumbledore me souhaite bonne chance à travers un dernier regard et quitte la salle comme il était venu. Les discutions vont bon train entre les élèves._

_Le blond de tout à l'heure me regarde avec mépris, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, discutant avec ses comparses. Le brun à ses côté ne me regarde plus mais reste silencieux tandis que le professeur continu son cours, comme si de rien n'était._

_Le garçon aux lunettes suit mon regard jusqu'au blond aux traits aristocratiques et remue gentiment la tête. Il s'adresse ensuite à moi me sortant de ma torpeur._

« - Ne fais pas attention à lui, Lucius Malfoy est le pire crétins du siècle… Et de Poudlard en passant. Moi, c'est James Potter. Enchanté. »

_Il me tend sa main que je presse doucement en signe de bonjours tandis qu'à ma gauche s'élèvent des petits marmonnements. James regarde « Black » en fronçant les sourcils, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

«- …un crétin…un crétin… C'est le pire des connards oui !! (_Il lève ensuite la tête brusquement vers James, le sermonnant.)_ Comment peux tu dire que c'est juste un crétin hein ? Ce mec est une enflure !! Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire cette pourriture ! Et dire qu'il va se marier avec ma cousine… Savoir qu'il va faire partit de ma famille me rend malade…Sont tous tarés… »

_James éclate d'un rire franc et joyeux alors que je ne comprends plus rien à la situation._

_- _«Je te présente Sirius Orion Black, l'illustre. _Fait-il en riant toujours devant Sirius tandis qu'un petit sourire rieur remplace l'air grognon de mon camarade._ Il est ici un noble parmi tant d'autre, défendant la noble cause des sportifs et … Arrête Sir' !!!! »

_Ledit Sir' s'était levé pour aller faire un shampoing magistral à son ami, sous le regard irrité de la jolie rousse de tout à l'heure __**(3)**__._

_Celle-ci se retourne gentiment vers moi, tout sourire._

- « N'écoute pas ces deux idiots. Je suis Lily Evans…

- Future Madame Potter !! » _La coupe Sirius qui se prend une tape derrière la tête, ce qui à le don de me faire rire._

_Je ne me retiens plus et fais couler la pression à travers ce rire silencieux. J'essaye de me calmer et une fois fait, je regarde mes camarades._

_Sirius et James ont une tête plus que comique, ils ont la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts alors que Lily, elle, sourit gentiment. Mon camarade aux yeux bleus me pointe alors du doigt en s'exclamant avec James comme éco._

_- _«Tu sais rire ?!!! »

_Lily perd son sourire et leur donne une tape sur le crâne à chacun._

- « Bande de crétins!! Il est muet pas idiot !! (_Elle se tourne alors vers moi et me regarde gentiment.)_ Comme je le disais avant que ces deux idiots congénitaux ne m'interrompent, je suis Lily. Je suis dans la même classe que toi. »

_Mon regard se tourne vers les deux garçons du groupe. Je ne comprends pas…_

- « James et moi, on est en terminale vert, scientifique option sport. »

_Oh D'accord, ils ne sont donc pas dans la même classe que moi…_

- « Jamesie se débrouille pas trop mal au foot et je n'ai pas peur de dire que je suis un des joueurs clé de l'équipe de basket, puisque je suis capitaine et…

- Pas trop mal?!! Tu te fous de moi Sirius Black !! Je suis le plus magistral des joueurs de foot. Tu n'as pas vu l'entrainement d'hier ?!! Je marquais but sur but, le gardien n'avait pas le temps de souffler et sincèrement j'étais époustouflant… Mais, je n'aurais rien pu faire, si Lily n'était pas venu à l'entrainement. »

_Lily soupire puis se tourne vers moi._

- « Je te présente les deux garçons les plus narcissiques de Poudlard. »

_Ils entament alors une petite dispute à trois que je n'écoute que d'une oreille, trop pris par mes pensées._

_Quelque chose me tourmente légèrement... Ils m'acceptent, tel que je suis et ils n'ont posé aucune question sur mon mutisme... J'avais imaginé de mes camarades qu'ils se moquent de moi ou qu'ils m'assaillent de questions, mais les trois premiers qui m'adressent la parole font comme si de rien n'était… Comme si tout était normal._

_Je n'oserais jamais leur dire, mais j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi avec eux... Chose étrange puisque je ne les connais que depuis une trentaine de minutes, ou peut être plus qui sait. Le temps parait perturbé avec eux à mes côtés._

_Je sens un coup de vent répétitif devant mes yeux. Sirius passe sa main devant mon visage et je reprends conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Je fronce les sourcils, incapable de savoir pourquoi tous les élèves se dirigent vers la sortie. _

- « Hey Remus, ça a sonné, réveilles-toi !! »

_Après cette phrase, Sirius rit, simplement heureux je crois. Son rire ressemble étrangement à l'aboiement d'un chiot._

_Je me lève et suis Lily faisant des signes de mains aux deux garçons qui font les ânes. Je pense qu'ils sont comme ça tout le temps. _

_La journée se passe lentement, les gens de ma classe viennent me voir me posant des questions en masse. Heureusement Lily est là pour calmer le jeu et je ne réponds qu'à celles dont j'ai envie telle que « Tu sais parler le langage des signes? » ou autres de ce genre. _

_Le soir venu, je me retrouve dans la grande salle et je m'assois tout naturellement à côté de la jolie Lily. Je regarde la table d'en face, cherchant Sirius du regard. Je trouve ses yeux envoutants._

_Je le trouve enfin et le sourire qu'il m'offre me fait me sentir tout bizarre… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_Je lui rends un sourire peu confiant et commence à manger, après cela je pars m'installer dans mon dortoir et me couche tôt. Avant de m'endormir je repense à cette folle journée._

_Si toutes les journées à Poudlard sont comme celle que je viens de passer, alors je ne veux jamais quitter cette école !_

**_~OoO~SiriusRemus_**

**(1)** Je trouve le nom Santa Clause pour désigner le père noël beaucoup plus joli que le nom français!^^

**(2)** Ce qui est dit n'est pas pensé. En aucun cas je considère l'homosexualité comme tare

**(3)** Je sais pas tro si vous voillez ce qu'est un shampoing, c'est quand on ferme la main et qu'on frotte la tête de l'autre...ça fait mal parfois mais ça décoiffe surtout!!!

Prochain chpitre: aucune idée pour le nom mais c'est un pov' sirius

Wala, à bientôt!!


	3. Mais où est il ?

Chers gens et lecteurs en tout genre,

Me voila de retour après une très très longue absence et un One shot. Je suis désolée sincèrement de ce temps relativement long entre mes chapitres mais ils ne sont pas préparés à l'avance et j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordinateur.

Enfin bon, maintenant que c'est arrangé me voila de nouveau de retour à vous livrer les méandres de mon esprit et de mon imagination aussi tordus l'un que l'autre.

Je tiens, après une remarque avisée d'une de mes lectrices à faire mes excuses aux personnes non-homophobes n'aimant pas le yaoi. Si vous n'aimez pas ça passer votre chemin, merci. Je rajouterais aussi qu'à mes yeux être muet n'est pas une tare ! Et que Mme Pomfresh apprend le langage des signes non pas par nécessité mais en guise de soutiens pour Remus. C'est une sorte de symbole dirons nous.

Je confirme toujours que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic', j'ai plein de projets, vagues ou pas d'ailleurs, a mettre dedans. J'essaierai de poster vite mes chapitres mais je préfère m'appliquer. ET, pour ne pas vous lasser, j'écrirais surement des drabbles ou OS sur certains couples entre lesdits chapitres. Si vous avez envie d'un couple en particulier, envoyez-moi un message et je serais ravie de le faire. En attendant, bonne lecture chers lecteurs,

Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et peut-être des personnages à venir (mais on verra^^)

C'est un Sirius/Remus avec peut être des couples en fond, c'est à voir…

Yaoiste, vous pouvez lire si vous l'souhaitez (et surtout si ça vous intéresse)

Gens en tout genre, vous pouvez aussi le lire si vous en avez envie (qui sait, peut être que mon style d'écriture vous entrainera dans la fiction sans que vous vous en rendez compte (oui bon d'accord je suis la seule à y croire mais bon^^))

Je précise que j'avais trop hate de vous livrer mon travail après tant d'attente, alors il n'est pas passé par la case Beta reader. Wala !

Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Bon chapitre 2 !

OoOSiriusOoORemusOoO

Chapter 2 : Mais où est-il ?

(POV Sirius)

_Ça fait trois jours que Lupin est arrivé à Poudlard. Trois ou peut être quatre je ne sais pas trop. Mais de toute façon Lupin ou pas Lupin on s'en fiche. Ce mec est un connard ! Je sais que ça vous étonne et je vois toutes vos têtes avec la bouche en cœur et les t-shirt « I love Remus » en train de dire : « comment un être aussi choupinou et si mignon que lui pourrait être un connard ? » (Nda : avouez, je vous ai bien cernés) Ben justement, sa petite bouille toute mignonne avec ses yeux d'or liquide m'ignore royalement. Moi ! Sirius Black ! Vous imaginez ? J'ai été assez gentil pour le laisser s'assoir à côté de moi et je lui ai fait connaitre mes amis. Et voila comment monsieur ose me remercier. Au début je croyais qu'il était timide avec ses petits bonjours de la main et ses sourires bizarres. Ok ! Ses sourires ne sont pas bizarres en soit. C'est plutôt ma réaction à eux qui est étrange. _

_Lorsque Lupin sourie, il est magnifique. Enfin j'adore quand ses sourires atteignent ses yeux et les font briller comme des vrais rayons de soleil. Et ses lèvre pulpeuses qui laissent sortir ses canines pointues tel un vampire… non, pas un vampire, plus un loup. Oh oui un vrai loup, avec son coté sauvage et ses cheveux toujours en bataille… grrr il est…. Bandant ! J'suis désolé pour les âmes sensibles mais là, 'y a pas vraiment d'autres mots. Enfin bref, où j'en étais ? Ah, oui ! Je suis Sirius Black, bon sang ! On ne jette pas quelqu'un d'aussi classe, d'aussi gentil, d'aussi… narcissique ? Euh ouais, s'possible aussi. La voix de sa grande seigneurie James Potter me sort de mes pensées._

-Hey Sir', arrête de déprimer mec !

_Je tiens à préciser que je suis actuellement dans la Grande Salle, entouré par toutes ces vipères que sont les Verts, en train de déjeuner après une matinée particulièrement fatigante. Et en plus, la place face à moi, à la table des lions est désespérément vide. Mais où est ce qu'il est ? C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour Lupin, puisque il a décidé que je n'étais pas digne de sa grande personne mais j'ai horreur de voir mes habitudes chamboulées. Et voila que je pense encore à Lupin…je suis pathétique._

-Je suis un Black, _je réponds dans un soupir._ Et les Black ne dépriment pas, ils font déprimer les autres, nuance.

-C'est ta mère qui dit ça ?

-Non, ma mère aurait tendance à dire : Les Black ne dépriment pas. C'est une chose réservée aux déjections animales que sont les sangs mêlés.

-Les sangs mêlés ? Ne me dis pas que c'est les enfants né d'une union de parents de deux classes sociales différentes ?

-Si. Et les sangs de bourbes sont les gosses de la petite classe comme on dirait dans le jargon des bourges.

-Eh ben mon vieux, ta mère est fêlée.

_Sa propre plaisanterie à l'air de faire rire James vu qu'il arbore le sourire « je vais éclater de rire bientôt » made in Potter land. En même temps il n'a pas tort. Chaque personne se vaut, c'est pas une question d'argent mais bon allez expliquer ça à ma mère. Je soupire. S'il y avait qu' ma mère. _

_Oups, j'ai dû penser tout haut parce que mon meilleur ami est présentement en train de se bidonner à mes côtés. Je l'ignore superbement et me concentre sur mon assiette en attendant qu'il se calme. Ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette ne ressemble plus qu'à un grand champ de bataille. J'ai dû en faire de la bouillie quand je pensais à Lupin…Raah ! Encore lui ! Merde, mais où est-il ? Je regarde la grande porte en chêne qui fait office d'entrée dans la Grande Salle pour au moins la troisième fois. _

-Sirius c'est la quinzième fois que tu regardes cette foutue porte ! Et encore je dis quinze parce que j'arrondie! (_nda : la logique de James Potter dans ma fic' n'est compréhensible que de moi je crois, mais sii il compte les demi regards !_) Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais aussi pour Lily. Parce que c'est la seule qui manque et…

_Ah ben nan en fait…ça fait 15 fois… Attendez une seconde ! Moi m'inquiéter pour Evans ? Je relève la tête vivement_.

-Pourquoi j'irai m'inquiéter pour ta chère et tendre ? Je te signale que…

-Oh alors c'est Remus qui t'intéresse…

_Oh le… ! Il m'a piégé. Qu'il est vil et malveillant ! Je vois ton sourire calculateur aux coins des lèvres James Potter, pas besoin de le cacher. Merde…_

- Alors là Jamesie, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompe complètement. Je ne suis absolument intéressé, que ce soit de près ou de loin, par Lupin !

_Quelques personnes nous regardent de travers. Je crois que j'ai parlé trop fort. James aussi me regarde bizarrement. Il a les sourcils froncés et sa bouche n'est plus qu'un fin trait pincé…un peu comme Mac Go' la prof de Philo._

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'au bout de trois semaines tu appelles Remus par son nom de famille ?

_Waw, ça fait déjà trois semaines que Mr tout-mignon-avec-sa-petite-bouille-d'ange est là… Le temps passe vite dis-donc._

-Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça… _je gromèle._

_James me regarde avec un sérieux que je ne lui ai jamais vu. _

-C'est faux ! ET tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! D'ailleurs tu as plus tendance à lui envoyer des piques en ce moment.

-C'est lui ! Pas moi, lui ! Tout est de sa faute. Il…il…il m'ignore. _Je finis en chuchotant._

_James me regarde comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussée. Il fronce ensuite les sourcils et me répond._

-Il ne t'ignore pas crétin ! Vous êtes toujours là, à vous échanger des signes de main et des petits sourires. Et a chaque fois que tu le croise dans un couloir tu lui tape dans la main.

_Je tiens à préciser que ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Depuis qu'Evans a échappé que Re…euh Lupin joue du piano encore mieux que Chopin, ses mains m'obnubilent. Ses doigts sont fins et longs et ses mains, même dans l'action furtive de lui taper dedans avec les miennes, sont douces… Alors j'imagine même pas si je les tenais. Hum, mes réaction envers lui sont assez bizarres. Mais bon c'est trop prise de tête. Alors n'y pensons plus. En plus je suis en colère contre lui !_

-Mais…

-Mais quoi Sir'. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Qu'il me parle…

_Je dois avoir l'air con là, entre le bacon et les œufs, à triturer ce qu'il reste d'entier dans mon assiette (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose) avec mon air triste sur le visage. Mais c'est vrai. Remus m'a donné envie de le connaitre dès notre première rencontre, dans la salle poussiéreuse de Beans. IL dégage quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui donne aux gens d'aller vers lui et de le protéger de tout. Il à l'air si fragile, si facile à briser… J'ai envie de faire partie de ceux qui le protègent, qui le font rire et qui sont là tout simplement. Mais lui se terre dans un silence gênant. Ça en devient blessant. Comme si…comme si j'étais pas digne de parler avec lui._

-T'es sérieux ?**(1)** _James éclate d'un rire franc pour la deuxième fois du repas._ Sirius Black je le répète, tu es un sombre crétin !**(2)** Ou alors un poisson rouge, au choix. Alala il n'y a vraiment que toi pour oublier que si Remus ne parle pas, c'est parce qu'il est muet_. Il reprend ensuite son air sérieux_. Tu te rends compte comment il a dû se sentir en croyant que son handicap te dégoutais ou un truc du genre. Pauvre Remus.

_Je me lève et pose les mains violement sur la table. _

-Je ne suis pas comme ça !

_James s'apprete à répondre mais quelqu'un le devance._

-Calme toi Black, tout le monde te regarde. _Je me rassoi, écoutant sagement la voix veloutée que je devine être à Evans, vu le regard pétillant de mon meilleur ami._

-Salut Lily jolie, qu'est ce qui t'amène chez les….

-Où est Lupin ?

_Je sais, c'est pas poli de couper la parole mais contrairement à Mr lunette j'ai le sens des priorités._

-Oh tiens, on dis même plus bonjour, Black. ET c'est quoi ce « Lupin » jeté comme je-sais-pas-quoi dans la conversation ?

-Désolé, mauvaise nouvelle habitude. Alors où est Remus ?

-A l'infirmerie. Une histoire d'effet secondaire et de cachets pas pris à l'heure….

_Je me lève brusquement. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour qu'il aille à l'infirmerie ? (nda : bonjour je suis Sirius Black, les infos me passent dans une oreille et sortent direct par l'autre -)Une main douce me fait me rassoir et me calmer. _

-Sirius, tu es tout blanc, respire. _Plus facile a dire qu'a faire…_ Calme toi d'accord… Tu ne peux pas aller le voir.

_Je bois sur le conseil de Lily puis m'étouffe à moitié._

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça Evans ? Hein ! Merde toi et James vous êtes tous les deux calmes et comme d'habitude mais je vous rappelle que tomber dans les vappes pour rien n'est pas un fait anodin !

_Lily rengarde James avec un air semi amusé, semi désespéré._

-Il n'a rien écouté hein ?

-En effet.

_Ils m'énervent à rester de marbre, merde ! On parle de Remus Lupin, le petit gars muet tout menu, qui ne mange que la moitié d'une pomme pour chaque petit déj' (vous vous demandez comment je sais ça ? ben j'en sais rien en fait). _

_James voit mon air renfrogné et me sent prêt à aller à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qui se passe. En même temps je suis à moitié debout et je peux vous dire que rester dans cette position, ça fait les muscles. Mon meilleur ami me prend par les épaules et me fait me rassoir correctement._

-Sir', tu connais Pompom, tu sais très bien qu'avec elle tu ne pourra pas voir Rem's avant qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie.

-Mais…

_Lily met sa main sur mon épaule, me rassurant un peu et parle de sa voix douce, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse. _

-Il n'a rien de grave Sirius. Il n'a pas mangé avant de prendre ses cachets et il s'est évanouïe, c'est un effet secondaire. Et puis tu as cours, et sécher n'est pas une bonne option, c'est d'ailleurs interdit par le règlement !

-Mais…

-Tu n'aura qu'à lui parler ce soir, au dortoir. Réplique mon frère de cœur. Je m'occuperais de Servil… Snape et Malfoy. _(Heureusement qu'il s'est reprit, parce que vu le regard que Lily lui envoyait…)_

_Oh encore une spécialité à Poudlard. Les classes ont beau être séparées, les dortoir eux, sont mélangés toute maison confondue. Les seuls critères sont l'âge et le sexe. Il n'est donc pas rare de voir un dortoir composé de quatre personnes de maisons différentes. C'est le cas pour celui d'Evans, par exemple. Les dortoirs sont établis dès la sixième jusqu'à la terminale. Et donc depuis la sixième je partage le mien avec James (encore heureux, sinon j'y aurais pas survécu) mais aussi les si gentils et adorables Lucius Malfoy et Servilus Snape. Que des TV me direz vous… Je suis tout à fait d'accor, c'est très mais alors très nul. Heureusement ils ont mis Remus dans notre dortoir pour relever un peu le niveau. Et franchement, un peu de poésie dans cet univers aussi droit que le chiffre 1, ça fait du bien._

- De toute façon j'ai pas le choix.

-Tu as tout compris Black ! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai un cours de philo'.

-Aurevoir, lily Jolie ! Allez viens Sir', si on arrive en retard au cours de Vector, tu pourra pas lui parler du tout à ton muet.

-Comment ça MON muet ? _je hurle dans la cohue des étudiants allant en cours, en courant après le bigleu qui me sert de meilleur ami._

_La journée risque d'être longue…_

OoOSiriusOoORemusOoO

Il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, je sais et e plus ça avait l'air plus long sur word… mais ne perdons pas espoir hein ! ^^

**(1)**Tout le monde connait le jeu de mot fait en anglais… bah wawla fallait que je le place aussi !^^

**(2)**J'ai aussi fait une allusion à son nom de famille (et je suis assez fière de moi-même si c'est très peu marqué^^)

Vous pouvez reviewer ou non, comme vous l'souhaitez.

Je suis encore désolée pour le retard de publication.

(POV Remus) au prochain chapitre.

Bisouille' !


	4. Moony

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner du temps de publication. J'ai mis des lustres à l'écrire et je suis désolée. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et je suis de nouveau d'attaque pour écrire quelque chose de bien, je l'espère. J'ai des tonnes d'idées pour cette fic et pour bien d'autres encore. Reste plus qu'à les écrire et les mettre en forme.

Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement) toujours pas à moi. Mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais! Pour l'instant je me contente de martyriser mon petit pad' et de dorloter petit 'mus.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews que j'ai pas mal appréciée (et pas que pas mal en fait).

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent la fiction sans laisser de trace, le seul fait de la savoir lue me fait plaisir.

Comme vous pouvez le voir je ne suis pas douée pour les disclamers alors je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire:

ENJOY!

Dans le chapitre précédent: Sirius en veux à Remus car il a oublié qu'il était muet et croit qu'il l'ignore. James se charge de remettre ce grand crétin dans le droit chemin.

POV Remus

_Je me réveille mais n'ouvre pas les yeux, comme à l'accoutumée. Une odeur me saute au nez. Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'y a pas la douce odeur de caramel qui flotte dans l'air. Je n'entend pas les bruits de la circulation non loin de ma fenêtre, ni celle des arbres de la foret derrière la maison. Je n'entend pas le bruit de ma mère faisant la vaisselle ou marchant devant la porte pour savoir si je suis réveillé._

_Je ne suis pas chez moi._

_Des pas résonnent non loin de moi et je sais que la pièce est plus grande, et plus vide aussi, que ma petite chambre. Les draps sont fins et rêches et la seule odeur que je peux sentir est celle que l'ont trouve dans tous les hôpitaux du coin. La pluie bat sur les carreaux et je sais déjà que, quand mes yeux s'ouvriront, je serait éblouit par la blancheur des lieux. _

_Mes cicatrices me tirent légèrement et j'aimerais, pour la première fois en trois semaines, retourner chez moi. Le sentiment qui m'envahit m'étouffe un peu. Le manque de ma mère me revient en plein visage comme si je me prenais un mur. J'ai toujours droit à un chocolat chaud quand je me réveille de malaise. J'ai froid. Il n'y pas la bouillotte qui est souvent à mes pieds quand je dors. Je soupire en sentant une main prendre mon poux à mon poignet._

_J'ouvre enfin les yeux, éblouit par toute cette lumière malgré le temps pluvieux dehors et je sais déjà ce qui m'attend. Madame Pomfresh me couve du regard mais quelque chose dans celui-ci me dis qu'elle ne va pas être si douce._

-Enfin réveillé Mr Lupin?

_Sa voix est quelque peu accusatrice. Heureusement, elle maitrise le langage des signes et le comprend parfaitement. Je lui demande gentiment l'heure en sentant mon ventre gargouiller._

_-_Il est 18 heures. Le diner va bientôt être servit. Je vous l'ai fait apporter ici. 

_Elle va chercher quelques cachets puis me les tend avec un gobelet d'eau, l'air finalement sévère. Cachet que j'avale sans rien dire. Je soupire de soulagement alors que mes cicatrices cessent de me picoter petit à petit... c'est très efficace. L'infirmière fronce les sourcils et je sais qu'il est l'heure de me faire remonter les bretelles. _Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous à prit? Vous savez très bien les risques que vous encourez quand vous ne mangez en prenant ces cachets!

_Je baisse la tête plein de culpabilité et l'entend souffler un grand coup._

_-_Quoi qu'il en soit, rentrez vous reposer après ce repas et couchez vous tôt c'est clair? 

_Je donne doucement mon accord d'un signe de tête et mange le repas qu'on me présente puis quitte l'infirmerie avec la promesse de venir me faire ausculter demain._

_Après être arrivé dans une des tours du château, je rentre dans la salle commune à une dizaine de dortoirs. Aucun élève n'est encore rentré du diner. La salle est silencieuse et calme, brisant les habitudes. Le feu craque dans la grande cheminée. En vérité, c'est la première fois que je vois cette salle aussi vide depuis trois semaines...et aussi grande. C'est drôle de voir à quel point cette salle à l'air neutre sans les élèves qui la parcourent. _

_Le bois dans la cheminée craque, comme impatient de réchauffer tous ces adolescents, moi y compris. Les canapés disposés à divers endroits de la pièce m'appellent dans une litanie silencieuse L'atmosphère paisible qui se dégage de la pièce me rappelle à quel point j'ai l'habitude de la solitude. J'arrive même à en supposer que c'est grâce à elle que cette salle est si calme et respire la paix. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Même vide, cette salle est pleine de vie. Certains élèves ont oubliés leur manuels sur les tables, d'autres ont laissé une partie de carte en pause le temps d'aller manger. _

_Quelqu'un s'est servit du piano au coin de la pièce il y a quelque instant. Les notes flottent encore à mes oreilles et je me retrouve devant le piano sans le vouloir vraiment. Je m'y assois quelques minutes. Est-ce bon si je joue à cette heure-ci? Est-ce que je ne risque pas de déranger quelqu'un? Peu importe Remus! Tous les élèves mangent et tu es seul, alors joue. _

_Je pose mes mains sur le piano et enfonce doucement la première touche. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible à présent. Mes doigts glissent sur le clavier et je lève la tête en souriant, alors que la fantaisie envahie ma tête d'une façon farouche **(1)**. La mélodie est plutôt rapide et je me sens si libre tout d'un coup. Je me demande si Sirius et James ressentent ça quand ils courent derrière un ballon. La mélodie se termine aussi vite qu'elle a commencé et j'en entame une autre, plus douce, sensée accompagner un violon. Et la salle commune n'est plus. IL n'y a que cet air envoutant et mes mains touchant le piano. J'imagine le violon, à mes côtés, jouant cet air si mystérieusement nostalgique. J'imagine être en train de voler au dessus de tout, à des années lumières de cette salle, de cette tour, de cette école et de mes amis. Il n'y a que le son du piano mêlé à celui du violon. Et c'est tellement beau. Mais, comme celle d'avant, la mélodie se termine et je me retrouve devant le piano, les doigts suspendus au dessus des touches, comme perdu. Je suis revenu sur terre. _

_Je me lève doucement et regarde ma montre, les autres ne devraient plus tarder. Mes yeux balaient le piano une nouvelle fois, sans que je puisse m'en empêcher et je sourie. J'aime tellement en jouer, une chance que le directeur ait fait mettre un instrument de musique dans chaque salle commune. Je monte tranquillement les marches menant à mon dortoir et ouvre la porte sur une petite chambre... pas si petite que ça. Je souris en voyant le bazar si représentatif de James et Sirius, le lit aux draps en soie verte de Lucius Malfoy et celui sur lequel se trouve en ce moment même son propriétaire, Séverus Snape. _

_Je rougis tout d'un coup en me rendant compte que je n'étais pas si seul que je le pensais. Et je suis certain qu'il m'a entendu jouer du piano. Je fixe le TV, toujours aussi rouge de gêne, alors que celui-ci lit un magasine scientifique. Sirius se moque tout le temps de son nez aquilin et de ses cheveux qui paraissent gras. Je me demande s'il est aussi vil que le prétendent les garçon. Il est tout de même le meilleur ami de Lily... Je ne sais pas quoi penser sur ce garçon énigmatique. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne lui adresse pas la parole...enfin façon de parler._

-Lupin, je ne suis pas une bête de foire alors arrête de me fixer.

_J'écarquille un peu les yeux de surprise. Il n'a pas bougé. Toujours assis droit sur son lis, il tourne une page de son magasine. Snape fait doucement claquer sa langue sur son palet et se défait de son magasine pour me regarder, légèrement agacé. La noirceur de ses yeux me fait un peu peur. _

-On ne m'avait pas dit qu'en plus d'être muet tu étais sourd._ Il fronça les sourcils et commença à parler au ralentit, croyant que je pourrais lire sur ses lèvre._

-Regarde bien mes lèvres. A-rrê-te de me re-gar-der.

_Face à un quiproquo comme celui-ci, n'importe qui aurait rit. Je suis peut être n'importe qui mais lui non. Et l'expression de froideur qu'il a en ce moment ne donne pas vraiment envie de rire. Je me retourne vers mon lit, y pose mon sac et prends un petit calepin et un stylo, tremblant. J'ai le trac et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'appose deux trois mots sur le papier et me dirige vers le lit de mon camarade, retourné à sa lecture. Je m'approche doucement et m'arrête devant son lit. Il me jette un coup d'œil puis baisse doucement son magasine. _

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

_Je lui tend doucement mon calepin en faisant un sourire un peu tordu._

-Je ne suis pas sourd. Juste muet.

_IL hoche la tête doucement sans trop savoir ou je veux en venir et je reste devant son lit comme un con à attendre je-ne-sais quoi. Snape me regarde et fronce les sourcil._

-J'ai compris Lupin tu peux y aller maintenant_. _

_Je reprends alors doucement le calepin et vais m'assoir sur mon lit pour en prendre un plus grand. Après l'avoir pris je me lève et me dirige vers le seul bureau de la pièce contre la fenêtre et dessine tranquillement._

_Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a prit de lui dire ça. Dans tous les cas, il doit me prendre pour un crétin maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'intrigue autant. Peut être parce qu'il est aussi seul que moi il y a quelques temps. Non. Même entouré de tous ces gens j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Et je sais très bien ce que c'est._

_Un tas de papier se pose à côté de moi et je vois une main les tenir. Le visage toujours inexpressif du scientifique rentre alors dans mon champ de vision et mon regard passe de ses yeux au tas de feuilles._

-Lily m'a demandé de te donner ça. C'est les notes des cours que tu as raté aujourd'hui. A ta place je les bosserais au lieu de gribouiller. Je peux voir?

_Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi voudrait-il voir un dessin qu'il considère lui même comme du gribouillage? Je le lui tend doucement mon dessin et le vois réfléchir en regardant le lit fait en perspective. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il regarde mais je vois ses lèvres frémir par endroit, comme si elles allaient sourire ou au contraire, grimacer. Une rougeur s'installe sur mes joues alors que je me rend compte que j'étais en train de le dessiner lui. Je le vois esquisser un rapide sourire et me tendre le dessin puis partir vers son lit._

-Ton dessin manque de justesse au niveau de la perspective. Si tu ne perce pas dans l'art pictural tu auras plus de chance dans le musical.

_Vient-il de me faire un compliment? Je hausse les épaules et ne dis rien, puis range le dessin et prend le tas de feuille pour m'installer sur mon lit. Une fois fait, je lis les notes que m'a fait Lily. Mes yeux me piquent et commencent à se fermer tous seuls. Je finis par m'endormir doucement._

-REMUS TU ES LA?

_Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux, réveillé par surprise par le cris d'un de mes camarades. Une fine couverture tombe au sol et la première image que je vois est Snape sur le lit face au miens secouant presque imperceptiblement la tête._

_-Black, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas la seule personne vivant dans cette chambre. De plus, ton cher Lupin dormait._

_Je suis un peu perdu alors que deux poids lourd me tombent dessus et me parlent tout en même temps. Deux poids lourd? Non ce ne sont que Sirius et James. Je devrais être habitué à ce genre d'accueil mais je n'y __arrive pas. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je commence à étouffer sous ces gros tas de muscles moi..._

-Hey Sirius!

-Quoi James?

-On devrait peut-être sortir on va l'étouffer.

_James mon sauveur! Sirius rit doucement et se lève vite suivit de James. Je leur offre un de mes plus sincère sourire et me met en position assise. J'attrape mon petit calepin de tout à l'heure et écrit dessus._

-Salut vous deux.

_Sirius m'ébouriffe doucement les cheveux et sourit. Il est sensé être fâché contre moi. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il ne me parle plus et il semble l'avoir oublié... Je suis heureux..._

-Salut petit muet du coeur de Sirius!

_Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment, alors que Sirius frappe James et lui hurle à moitié dessus. Ceci fait, il se tourne vers moi et me regarde gentiment._

-Salut Remus. Comment tu te sens?

_Je griffonne deux trois mots en vitesse et les lui montre._

_-_Bien, j'ai juste fait une étourderie, rien de grave. Je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiétés.

-Bien sur que tu nous as inquiété! Et en plus ces deux crétins de James et Lily se sont foutus de moi parce que...Aïe! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

_James, qui venait de donner une tape à Sirius, fait comme si rien ne venait de se passer et me regarde en parlant, tout à fait calme._

-On insulte pas Lily.

_Commence alors une querelle entre les deux sportif les plus adulés de Poudlard, que je regarde en riant. A la fin de celle-ci James reprend la parole._

-Bref Sirius tu disais?

-Je disais que vous vous étiez foutu de moi parce que j'avais oublié que Remus était muet. Ça arrive d'oublier c'est pas la mort et puis...

_Sirius continue de grommeler dans son coin alors que je plonge dans mes pensées. Comment peut-on oublier que je suis muet? Je veux dire...toute l'école est au courant et Sirius est l'une des personnes que je fréquente le plus. Il est étrange..._

-Remus? Remus? Ouhou, y a quelqu'un?

_Une main passe devant mes yeux alors que je me reprend et rougit, gêné._

-Mumus est dans la lune on dirait! Ça t'arrive souvent...On devrait t'appeler Moony ça irait plus vite!

_James et Sirius rient face à cette constatation et bizarrement je sens que ce surnom va me coller à la peau._

_Je sourie doucement et les regarde._

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré ces deux...

-Quatre en fait,_ le reprend James._

_Sirius écarquille les yeux doucement, ce qui me fait rire._

-Tant que ça?

-Et oui mon vieux, Remus te fais vraiment perdre la notion du temps...

-Oui, bon... Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré durant les quatre derniers jours. Tu ne le méritais pas.

_Je souris et écris un petit mot sur mon calepin._

_-_C'est pas grave.

-On savait que t'allais dire, enfin plutôt écrire ça._ Commence James._

-Alors pour se faire pardonner,_ reprend Sirius,_ on t'as amené un petit quelque chose!

_Sirius se retourne et sort une petite assiette avec une part de gâteau au chocolat dessus. Je souris vraiment heureux et commence à en manger un petit bout._

-On a vu que tu avais un petit...

_-_Mais alors très petit hein!_ Se moque James._

-Oui,_ rit Sirius. _Donc un petit faible pour le chocolat.

_Je leur tends l'assiette et la cuiller et sourie. C'est toujours mieux quand on partage. Mes amis en prennent donc un bout chacun et me laissent manger le reste parce que « on l'a quand même pris pour toi alors il faut que tu en manges une bonne partie! ». Après ça nous allons nous coucher. Tout le monde éteint les lumières et je repense au chocolat de réconfort que m'amenait ma mère après un malaise... Si chaque moment d'après malaise se passe comme celui-ci à Poudlard, alors je ne regretterais plus le chocolat chaud de chez moi._

Et voilà c'est fini. Mes chapitres sont un peu courts désolée. En espérant que le temps de parution le soit aussi jusqu'à la prochaine fois!

Petite allusion à fantaisie impromptue de Chopin, c'est à cette musique que je pensais. Quand à la seconde je pensais à Sad Violin mais je ne sais absolument pas de qui elle est, si quelqu'un sait.

Pour la prochaine fois: un pauvre Sirius!


End file.
